Tanganku Tak Sampai
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Orihime merasa bersalah atas kematian Ulquiorra dan dia berubah sikap tanpa Ulquiorra di sisinya. Fic pertamaku please read n review, onegai...


Fanfic Bleach pertamaku..

Maaf kalau kurang sesuai ceritanya..

Review, saran aku terima agar aku bisa menulis fic yang lebih bagus lagi..

Mohon bimbingan juga dari para senpai..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Tanganku Tak Sampai

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Pair: Ulquiorra x Orihime

Summary: Orihime merasa bersalah atas kematian Ulquiorra dan dia berubah sikap tanpa Ulquiorra di sisinya.

**Tanganku Tak Sampai**

Winter War telah berakhir dengan kemenangan berada di pihak shinigami. Semua sangat senang kecuali Orihime, gadis berambut panjang orange satu ini merasa paling bersalah dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa menikmati senangnya kemenangan atas Winter War itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Ulquiorra saja. Cuarto Espada itu sudah meninggalkan dia selamanya. Tak ada lagi yang menjaganya, tak ada lagi yang menemaninya. Semuanya terasa hampa.

Hidup Orihime benar-benar kelabu, dia berubah total sejak dari Hueco Mundo. Tak ada lagi Orihime yang ceria yang ada hanyalah kesedihan yang menyelimuti hati gadis ini. Semua teman-temannya tentu heran melihat perubahan sikap Orihime yang drastis itu. Dan terlebih lagi Orihime selalu menatap kosong ke arah jendela kelas, entah apa yang dia lihat dan pikirkan

"Orihime.." panggil Tatsuki, sahabat baik Orihime

Tapi Orihime tidak menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu, dia tetap melihat ke arah jendela. Serasa bahwa suara Tatsuki itu tidak terdengar.

"Orihime.."

"..."

"Orihime."

"..."

"Orihime!"

Orihime tetap saja diam dan tidak menoleh ke arah Tatsuki sedikitpun. Hati Tatsuki makin sedih melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Tiba-tiba Orihime berbalik ke arah Tatsuki dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tatsuki-chan. Kamu jangan khawatir." ujar Orihime dengan senyum yang dipaksakannya itu

"Tapi.." Tatsuki menatap Orihime dengan pandangan yang sangat khawatir. Sahabatnya yang satu ini terkadang suka menyembunyikan masalahnya

"Tidak apa-apa." Orihime memegang tangan Tatsuki erat lalu dilepasnya dan dia berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Orihime.." bisik Tatsuki sambil menatap punggung Orihime dari belakang

Orihime berjalan pelan ke arah taman belakang SMA Karakura. Dia duduk di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Anginnya terasa sepoi-sepoi, awan juga bergerak dengan santainya. Orihime dengan tatapan kosong melihat ke arah langit biru ini.

"Cerah ya?" gumam Orihime pelan. Lalu dia menundukkan wajahnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya, dia membiarkan wajahnya teertutup poninya.

"Maaf.." hanya inilah kata-kata yang selalu Orihime ucapkan jika dia sedang sendiri seperti ini. Masih memikirkan kesalahannya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ulquiorra, Cuarto Espada yang perlahan-lahan mulai ia cintai.

"Aku... lemah.." Orihime makin membenamkan wajahnya dan dia bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang menangis.

**Flashback On**

Pertarungan Ichigo dan Ulquiorra yang sangat berbahaya itu berlangsung cepat. Ichigo sudah hampir kalah karena kekuatan Ulquiorra yang benar-benar jauh diatasnya. Di saat Ulquiorra akan menembakkan Cero pada Ichigo, Orihime melihatnya dan hatinya sangat sakit. Dia berusaha menyembuhkan Ichigo. Tapi setelah itu Ichigo benar-benar dikuasai Hollow dan berbalik menyerang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang melihat perubahan drastis dalam kekuatan Ichigo mulai memberikan serangan balik. Ternyata Ulquiorra tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan Hollow Ichigo dan dia terluka parah.

"Ulquiorra!" teriak Orihime kencang dan langsung berlari ke arah Ulquiorra. Dia tidak memperdulikan Ichigo yang adalah pemenang dalam pertarungan ini "Ulquiorra bertahanlah.."

"O..onna.." ucap Ulquiorra pelan melihat kehadiran Orihime di sampingnya "Ke.. kenapa?"

"Kamu jangan bicara dulu!" Orihime mulai mengobati tubuh Ulquiorra yang terluka

"Jangan.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan.. kamu.. terus.. kan.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo.. dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Aku juga tidak punya apa-apa lagi setelah dikalahkannya. Aku ingin mati onna. Jangan halangi aku."

"Kenapa?" Orihime mulai menangis di hadapan Ulquiorra. Air matanya mengalir deras dari pipinya. Dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Ulquiorra yang seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis..." ujar Ulquiorra pelan tapi Orihime tetap saja menangis. "Ori..hime..?" Ulquiorra berusaha meraih tangan Orihime yang tadi menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis. Di saat terakhir itu dia bingung kenapa apa yang ingin dia ucapkan dan tindakan berlawan dengan dirinya selama ini, tapi tak dia pikirkan.

"..." Orihime berusaha meraih tangan Ulquiorra. Dia benar-benar tidak takut dengan Ulquiorra, dia sudah menganggap Ulquiorra adalah Espada yang baik. Mereka berdua berusaha meraih tangan masing-masing, tapi tangan mereka berdua memang tidak ditakdirkan bertemu. Belum sempat Orihime memegang tangan Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra sudah tewas dan berubah menjadi pasir yang bersatu dengan pasir-pasir yang ada di Hueco Mundo.

"Huwaaaa!" Orihime hanya bisa berteriak sambil menangis. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Dia kehilangan Ulquiorra. "Kenapa?"

Ishida dan Ichigo merasa pilu mendengar tangisan Orihime yang kencang. Ishida perlahan mendekati Orihime.

"Inoue-san." panggil Ishida pelan tapi Orihime tidak menoleh. Dia masih saja menangis dan tidak memperdulikan Ishida yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Inoue.. sudah berakhir." ujar Ichigo berusaha menenangkan "Ayo kita pulang."

Orihime berjalan mendekati Ichigo, Ishida mengikuti dari belakang. Dan Orihime sudah berada tepat di depan Ichigo. Wajah Orihime masih penuh dengan air mata dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang tak biasa.

Plak!

Benar saja Orihime menampar pipi Ichigo. Ishida kaget melihat kelakuan Orihime, terutama Ichigo. Orihime memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan marah, Ichigo masih memegang pipinya yang tadi ditampar Orihime.

"I..Inoue?" tanya Ichigo heran "Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku yang harus bertanya!" jawab Orihime galak "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Ichigo terdiam beberapa menit, berusaha mengatur kata-kata yang pantas dia ucapkan sebelum emosi Orihime semakin meninggi, tapi Ichigo hanya diam saja tidak sanggup menjelaskannya pada Orihime. Ishida hanya memandang pilu Orihime.

"Kau tidak harus membunuhnya kan?"

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka bertiga yang berbicara. Semuanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Orihime memandang Ichigo dengan sinis seperti tadi, sepertinya tamparan tadi belum cukup untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

**Flashback Off**

Orihime masih saja membenamkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menolong Ulquiorra dan semua itu karena dirinya yang lemah. 'Kenapa aku tidak kuat?' batin Orihime. Dia terus-terusan seperti itu, sampai dia sadar sekarang sudah sore. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sudah kosong untuk mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampai di rumah tetap saja Orihime bersikap seperti tadi. Masih memikirkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menolong Ulquiorra. Bisa dibilang semangat Orihime untuk hidup benar-benar hilang. Dulu dia masih bisa bertahan di Las Noches karena dia yakin teman-teman akan menolongnya dan adanya rasa aman yang diberikan Ulquiorra meski sikapnya dingin. Tapi sekarang semangat itu sudah hilang, dia tidak bisa merasa keceriaan yang ada.

"Ulquiorra." gumam Orihime pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Cermin itu menampilkan seluruh tubuh Or ihime dari atas sampai bawah. Dia menatap cermin itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba di cermin itu muncul bayangan Ulquiorra, lengkap dengan pakaian Arrancarnya dan tidak terlihat dia terluka. Dia sedang berusaha meraih tangan Orihime, Orihime juga berjalan mendekati cermin itu dan berusaha meraih tangan Ulquiorra.

'Tinggal sedikit lagi.' batin Orihime yang berusaha meraih tangan Ulquiorra. Tapi bayangan itu menghilang dan terlihat Orihime menyentuh cermin itu. Air mata langsung keluar dari pelupuk mata Orihime. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis karena Ulquiorra. Dia langsung merasa badannya lemas dan memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Kenapa?" ucap Orihime di sela tangisannya. Meski dia berusaha menghapus air matanya, tetap saja air matanya keluar. "Kenapa tanganku tak pernah sampai padanya?"

Orihime masih saja menangis hingga malampun tiba. Mata Orihime sudah merah dan sembab karena seharian menangis. Tapi dia masih merasa air mata yang dia keluarkan belum cukup untuk menyesali kepergian Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra.." gumam Orihime sambil melihat jendela kamarnya, melihat langit malam yang indah "Apakah kamu menungguku?"

Orihime berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan malam lebih jelas. "Apakah kamu akan terus menungguku? Kelak aku akan menyusulmu. Pasti!" Orihimepun terus menatap langit malam dengan perasaannya yang pilu itu.

END

Selesai juga..

Gimana menurut kalian?

Namanya juga fic pertamaku jadi masih perlu perbaikan.

Aku butuh saran minna dan senpai semua agar aku bisa menulis fic yang lebih baik.

Please review


End file.
